


Dragon Floatie

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Frank is just trying to be cute, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The threesome are on a little vacation together and Frank buys Leo a floatie.





	Dragon Floatie

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Dragon Floatie || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Dragon Floatie

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff, teasing, confusion

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez

Summary: Prompt: "Do you think that just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool, that I need a floatie?" for Frazeleo.

The threesome are on a little vacation together and Frank buys Leo a floatie.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Dragon Floatie_

Leo blinked slowly, staring down at the (admittedly adorable) dragon-shaped floatie that Frank was presenting him with proudly.

"Do you think that just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool, that I need a floatie?", asked Leo ridiculed.

"W–What?", grunted Frank stunned and stared down at his lover. "Oh. Height. No. No! That's not what I was thinking at all, firebug!"

Leo looked at him in utter disbelief. Hazel laughed softly as she joined her boyfriends, taking the floatie from Frank and pressing it into Leo's hands.

"Babe, I think Frank just bought it because it's a _dragon_ ", pointed Hazel out. "Not a jibe at your height."

Leo raised one skeptical eyebrow, until Hazel kissed him. "Mh. Okay. But if this was a jibe at my height, I _will_ team up with Percy and the other shorties in our group and we will _rain vengeance down upon you_ , big guy."

Leo sauntered off toward the pool, nose high. Frank looked at Hazel a little lost.

"…Actually I got it for him because he's _fire_ and fire doesn't mix well with water…?", mumbled Frank with a frown.

Hazel laughed and kissed him before grasping his hand and pulling him along to follow after Leo.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
